Arreglarte
by Ms. Wild
Summary: Bella Swan tiene un problema mental. Cuando llega al hospital se enamora del Dr. Cullen pero el no la quiere y la manda a otro hospital, sin saber que la estaba mandando al propio infierno. Todos Humanos
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer**_: Los personajes **NO **son mios, lo unico que me pertenece es la historia; Si por mi fuera Edward no estuviera practicando celibato.

* * *

><p>~·~<p>

Prefacio.

Si el tan solo la hubiera aceptado como ella era, no le importaba mas simplemente que el la quisiera aunque ella sabía que sería imposible. El buscaba mujeres completas, guapas, femeninas & sobre todo de respeto. A ella ya le estaba quedando claro, con las acciones de el le quedo bien claro que no la quería en su hospital y mucho menos en su vida.

Ella nunca le fue suficiente, y lo intento, muchas veces lo intento pero nunca logro recuperarse de su problema mental ni nunca se recuperaría él se lo dijo y para que le quedara más claro se lo grito y la mando a un hospital más _eficiente _.

Y ahora aquí estaba tratando de curar heridas, sabía que su nuevo amigo la ayudaría aunque no fuera como _él_ sentía que se podría recuperar con el aunque él no fuera medico.

Ella intentaría ser feliz. Aunque alguien se interponga en su camino. Otra vez

~·~


	2. Capitulo I

_**Disclaimer**_: Los personajes **NO **son mios, lo unico que me pertenece es la historia;

_Fix You- Coldplay_

* * *

><p>Capitulo I.<p>

El Doctor Edward Cullen estaba sentado detrás de su imponente escritorio esperando a su indeseable paciente. Después de estudiar varios años en la universidad, orgulloso por supuesto estos eran los momentos en el que más se arrepentía de su carrera, pero todo esto era por su familia Cullen. Su padre Edward junto con su hermano Carlisle y sus primos Alice y Emmett eran dueños de los hospitales Cullen en Estados Unidos y Londres. Su padre Edward y su madre Elizabeth vivían con el, en Nueva York -donde tenían su sede-, mientras que su prima Alice tenia otra sede en Florida y por ultimo su primo Emmett tenia la sede en Londres.

El estaba sumamente orgulloso de su hospital, lo había heredado después de que su padre se jubilo y ahora era uno de los mejores psiquiatras de todo Estados Unidos, aunque tenía solo 27 años nunca había encontrado el amor, ni le interesaba y mucho menos una familia aunque su padre insistía en que ya era hora de irse formando su propio hogar.

-Edward- escucho la dulce voz de su paciente. Isabella Swan tenía unos problemas leves solo tenía Manía* y para ser curado no necesitaba ni vivir en los departamentos para pacientes del hospital, pero como toda enamorada se quiso quedar para estar junto con _su_ Edward.

-Señorita Swan, pase por favor- Edward como siempre amable aunque él pensaba que ella no merecía su amabilidad

-¿Cómo has estado?- A Edward a veces le molestaba que no le hablara de usted.

-Bien pero ahora no es momento de discutir como estoy yo. ¿Cómo estas tu?

-Pues, yo la verdad estoy muy bien- Isabella siempre recorría todo su consultorio y por último se quedaba detrás de el doctor abrazándolo por los hombres.

El doctor Cullen carraspeando le dijo que se sentara en su asiento y cuando dijo eso Isabella se sentó en las piernas de el doctor, Edward sabia que lo hacía inocentemente pero él no tenía inocencia así que la quito de encima.

-Isabella tienes que dejar de hacer eso, por favor.

-Pero Edward, sabes que te quiero mucho que desde que llegue te eh querido y…- iba a seguir continuando pero Edward la corto.

-No, ya no quiero que hagas eso. Busca a otra persona no se pero ya no me sigas a mí.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo- refunfuñaba como niña chiquita.

-Okey, dejemos esto atrás hablemos de tu salud. – Después de las últimas visitas sabía que Isabella ya estaba perfecta solo era cuestión de las pastillas- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Pues…muy bien es solo que…no lo sé- Isabella hablaba dudando y Edward sabia porque- simplemente me siento igual y…

-Vamos Isabella, deja de mentir ambos sabemos que estas perfecta.

-Yo…- A Isabella esto se le iba de las manos, ya no sabía que decir para quedarse con su doctor.

-Okey lo dejaremos así- Edward intuía que aquí no acabaría la plática si le seguía diciendo que ya estaba curada- Nos veremos mañana a esta misma hora. Te puedes retirar.

Isabella dio un gran suspiro -Gracias- se levanto y fue con Edward – Hasta luego- le sonrió tímidamente y le dio un beso en la frente, como siempre lo hacía antes de irse aunque no se percataba que a Edward a veces le daba un poco de asco pero casi siempre era pena por ella, por pensar que la quería pero la verdad es que casi la odiaba.

Después de varios pacientes Edward fue a descansar a su penthouse, pero no estaba cansado físicamente sino mentalmente y a veces pensaba que era él, el que necesitaba un buen psicólogo.

Cuando estaba a punto de servirse una copa de vino el teléfono sonó causando estresarlo.

-¿Diga?-hablo con voz cansada al teléfono.

-Sr. Cullen la señorita Mallory lo espera en recepción, ¿desea hacerla pasar? – exclamo el portero de su edificio. Cuando el portero dijo eso a Edward se le esfumo la cara de cansado y estresado que tenia y su voz se volvió alegre.

-Por supuesto, James hazla pasar rápido.

Después de colgar se fue a su habitación y la cerro con llave. Nunca le ah gustado que ninguna mujer entre a su cuarto a excepción de su madre y su prima Alice, y a veces Lauren Mallory se ponía de terca queriendo entrar. Tocaron la puerta y el fue a abrir viendo a Lauren, ella era guapa, era rubia teñida y aunque a Edward no le gustara que se pintaran el cabello el la aceptaba sobretodo porque tenía mucho atributos y no le daba vergüenza nada.

-Hola- ronroneo Lauren. A el le gustaba que fueran fieras en la cama, no le gustaba hacerlo lento como si se estuvieran entregando amor…no nada de eso. Y a veces, muy a veces se permitía besarlas porque siempre le daban asco, la mayoría usaban silicón y eso no era sexy…bueno exceptuando que en el momento de darle placer a su masculinidad se lo apretaban mas. _Viejas siliconadas_ pensó riendo por dentro.

-Pasa Lauren- Contesto con voz seductora, sabiendo que esta noche no lograría despejar su mente.

Mientras tanto en la clínica Cullen, Isabella estaba en su cuarto acostada, viendo hacia arriba y con sus ojitos cafés brillándole más que nunca. Ya se había tomado las pastillas como Edward le había dicho ahora solo había que esperar a caer dormida… _Edward_, se sentía completamente orgullosa de si misma ya que estaba reteniendo a Edward consigo y estaba sumamente feliz que el también le correspondiera aunque no se atreviera a admitirlo.

Ella sabía que él la quería ya que sino fuera así habría aceptado a Tanya –su enfermera- a una cita con ella, pero como siempre Edward fiel a su corazón le había dicho que no, aun recordaba ese momento…

Ella había estado esperando a Edward afuera de su oficina hablando con Tanya pero ya llevaban más de 30 minutos ahí así que Isabella empezó a tocar la puerta precipitadamente pero paro cuando empezó a oír voces diciendo: '_Por favor_' '_Apúrate_' y después de abría la puerta con una Tanya con ojos rojos y Edward un poco despeinado con las mejillas sonrosadas. Y ahí Isabella supo que Edward había vuelto a rechazar a Tanya ya que unió las palabras y la imagen de Tanya y se sintió extremadamente feliz…

Después de pensar que seria mejor para ella y para Edward, si quedarse en la clínica o irse y poder ser una pareja normal con el. Decidió quedarse, primera: no tenia trabajo y sabia que tardaría mucho en encontrar uno y segundo: no vería Edward muy seguido ya que el trabajaría.

Dispuesta a olvidar pensamientos negativos pensó en su mejor amiga Angela y su novio Ben. Ellos eran las mejores personas que conociera en su vida, después de Edward claro esta. Conoció a Angela antes de la muerte de su madre Reene y su padre Charlie, en la escuela secundaria cuando ella tenía 17 años y era una antisocial, pero como siempre Angela de amable le empezó a hablar seguido hasta que se hicieron inseparables. Se presentaron a sus padres la familia Swan y Webber se llevaron muy bien, Angela estuvo en todo momento en la muerte de los padres de Isabella y como consecuencia se fue a vivir a casa de Angela ya que no tenia mas familia. Cuando las dos cumplieron los 19 años murió el padre de Angela y la mama de esta de fue con su hermana a Florida. Nunca pasaba mas de una semana sin ver a Angela y a Ben, Edward le dio permiso (después de contarle su historia) de poder ir a visitarla 2 veces por semana y ellos nunca perdian la oportunidad de ir aunque sea solo una hora.

Isabella seguia pensando en Angela pero unos golpecitos en la puerta y una Tanya muy sonriente entraron a su cuarto.

-Hola querida- la saludo amablemente Tanya.

-Hola Tanya- le correspondio.

-Haber abre la boca, quiero ver si te tomaste tu pastilla- Isabella rodo los ojos pero abrio la boca y vio de reojo que Tanya asentia- Muy bien, te la tomaste eh visto un poco el polvo en tu lengua.

Isabella solo asintio.

-Isabella...

-Bella, solo Bella recuerdalo- le pidio amablemente Isabella a Tanya. A ella nunca le habia gustado que la nombraran por Isabella a ella le gustaba Bella pero nunca corrigia a Edward, el era su medico.

-Okey querida, perdon lo olvido muchas veces. Bella... queria decirte que el doctor Cullen me dijo que te iba a cambiar el medicamento por una mas suave- saco unas pastillas de su bolso y se las entrego- de mañana en adelante seran solo esas.

-Gracias Tanya

-Denada Bella, buenas noches

-Igualmente- y asi cerrando los ojos y tocando su corazon susurrando _Edward_ se quedo completamente dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>Antes que todo espero que les guste mi primera historia y porfavor den click a **REVIEW **y recomienden mi historia, es para una buena caridad(;

by' Sammy_Cullen_


End file.
